tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimmicks
Gimmicks will be the first episode of the revival of Red Life. Summary Principal Trager make a deal with a school wide food committee to help re-coup the funds put toward costly renovations and make up for the disappearance of the school chef. Trina and her friends join the campaign to destroy it from the inside, but Trina winds up selling out and working with the committee. Plot Trina, Mina, Alison, Colleen, Emory and Jean are heading to their school. They talk about how happy they were to miss it thanks to it undergoing renovations for the past few months. Upon arriving, they see Principal Trager looking at the statue upfront. He asks the girls if he should tear it down or modify it to pay tribute to Chris Cornell. He goes on to say that he's changing the name of the school to Chris Cornell Memorial High due to the previous name becoming outdated. He gives the girls a brief tour of the modified school and confesses that he blew a grand bulk of the school's budget to get it done. The girls are neutral to this at first, but then he reveals that he made an agreement with the Zing Zang Food Group to help bring up funds and to replace the school chef due to him departing the school. The episode cuts to a narrative scene done by Trina, who explains what's wrong with the Zing Zang Food Group. She brings up how the group tries too hard to appeal to the schools they go to, and that the food they make for the school is of poor quality. Trina then brings up the lunching situation her friends follow, namely that they eat in the stairwell and since the group is based on the third floor, the girls have to deal with them while heading upstairs. After a brief montage of the group annoying them by asking if they want to try a free sample of a sauce they made, the girls decide to destroy the group from within by joining them. The girls act exactly like the members of the group and are invited to join them. Things go well so far, but after realizing how the group could be exploited, Trina ditches her friends and becomes the group's leader. The group slowly takes over the entire school and it irritates Trager to the point he decides to purge the school and start over. Trina's friends are determined to bring their friend back to their side. During a speech, Mina slips Trina a slice of pizza with the groups customary sauce on it, and Trina, disgusted by the sauce after tasting it, denounces the group, causing them to destroy the renovated portions of the school. Trina scolds her friends for ruining her fun and they squirt her with the sauce. This makes her mellow out and playfully squirt them back, leading to a sauce fight. Cast * Chrstina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Nicole Parker: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Michael Richards: Trager * Elliot Gould: Ruben * Frank Whaley: Mr. Pritchett * Sarah Hyland: Zing Zang Food Group Leader Trivia * The school has changed appearance since the last few seasons. A new floor was installed and the interior looks different. * The school was renamed to Chris Cornell Memorial High as a tribute to the deceased singer. The episode is dedicated to his memory. * Mina was referencing Nick Studio 10 when bringing up what the Zing Zang Food Crew resembled before she got trampled.